


His and Her's

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Breha is a troll, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, blatant references to mutual masturbation, post RotS, sorry horny folks there's no actual smut, that tag is just here for BTB categories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: One major downside of being married to a Jedi Knight is how much time he spends away from home.Luckily for Padmé, her dear friend Breha knows a thing or two about long-distance marriage and the challenges associated with them.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Breha Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	His and Her's

**Author's Note:**

> Would y'all mind letting me know it the formatting is weird on this piece? I just got a new laptop and everything looks a little funky to me, but I'm not sure if it's the screen or what lol.
> 
> Fun fact! This fic is EXACTLY 500 words, which is the minimum word count for Banned Together Bingo!

When Padmé’s datapad pinged during Chancellor Mothma’s speech, she thought little of it, though seeing the name of Queen Breha Organa gave her pause. There were no words in the message, just a HoloLink.  
  
Padmé inclined her head to be able to lock eyes with her friend across the Senate rotunda while not appearing to look away from the Chancellor. This was a momentous occasion, as the galaxy had now officially been peaceful for a greater time than it had been at war, and it would do no good for the Naboo delegation to look disinterested. Especially when the Sith puppeteering the entire conflict had been one of their own, Padmé’s mind added, but she shooed the thought away as she sought Breha.  
  
The Alderaanian delegation was larger than it usually was, with the new senator being joined not just by her aids, but by the monarchs themselves. Breha and Bail were dressed in full royal blue and grey, with shining circlets nestled in their dark hair, and Princess Winter seemed to be soundly asleep in her father’s lap.  
  
Breha had her datapad in her hands, and a small smile on her face that, to anyone who did not know her, was entirely without mirth. She tapped on the datapad again, and Padmé received another message an instant later.  
  
_It has two royal seals of approval.  
  
_ Her interest well and truly piqued, Padmé opened the HoloLink in the previous message.  
  
She was immediately greeted with what would have been an ordinary HoloNet store, were it not for the suggestively dressed weequay perched in the top corner. Compared to the frilly, short skirt on the woman, the items on the page were relatively tame. Until Padmé realized what they were.  
  
Sex toys. Queen Breha Organa, sovereign leader of the Core world of Alderaan, had sent her a link to buy sex toys. While their mutual friend spoke about the glorious future of their beloved republic.  
  
Sex toys that came in sets of two, a second glance told Padmé, and connected over the HoloNet.  
  
Padmé kept her face a mask of neutrality as she closed the page, reminded Queen Apailana with a slight hand motion to relax the tension in her jaw, and locked eyes with Breha again.  
  
Breha was smiling serenely, as though she had not just suggested her friend buy adult toys in the Senate hall and settled a hand on Bail’s elbow. And then, to Padmé’s eternal embarrassment, Breha looked pointedly at the pod containing the representatives of the Jedi Order. Padmé thanked Shiraya that Anakin was not included in the group, because the small nod she got from Obi-Wan, standing ramrod straight with his Nautolean padawan at his side, was nearly enough to kill her.  
  
_They work anywhere with a HoloNet connection!  
  
_ Padmé turned off her datapad and slid it snugly into her bag, where it would remain for the rest of the session.  
  
Even as she silently decided to revisit the page before her and Anakin’s anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> the toys that Breha sent Padme are a real thing for long-distance relationships. As this fic is rated T, I will not be naming them, so no one can say that the fanfic lady on the internet told them to buy sex toys. If any grown-ups want the info, hit me up on tumblr I guess lol.
> 
> ....if this is what finally makes people interact with my tumblr, I'll-  
> I'll do nothing, because my jackass friends follow my fanfiction and would drop me an anon just to get me to do whatever promised nonsense.
> 
> For those of you familiar with The Clone Wars, Obi-Wan's padawan is Zatt from The Gathering arc!


End file.
